in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian King
is a character who was introduced in The room of My Singing Monsters . He's a large swordsman who's very powerful, but also a huge goofball. He specializes in Melee weapons, and stays with Lucas most of the time. He is played by Moon Snail. Official Description He's large, he's in charge, and he has the power of a barge! What Barbarian King lacks in critical thinking, he makes up for in sheer force! He also has a ton of vialed spells in stock to support, as well as a strong buffing power in Iron Fist! Any party with this beast of a king is sure to succeed! Personality Barbarian King is a fairly barbaric person, liking to crash villages and stealing gold. While he is benevolent towards his friends and people, he strikes fear into his enemies. He's usually quick to decide to solve an issue by brute force (As shown in The Flying Star Cafe, where he constantly suggested killing the Zortigians to stop them from invading PPF). Before being betrayed by Mephiles, he was mostly goofy and amicable, but afterwards, he became rude and uncooperative due to his desire to stop the hedgehog. History Pre-Season 1 Barbarian King was originally a strong member of his village at the Leyland Line. However, he was kidnapped by a monster called The Harbinger and trapped in The room of My Singing Monsters. He slowly went crazy from the sheer amount of singing and isolation, until the gang arrived. They then gave him an idea that he never thought of: Killing the monsters. He killed a few before being called out on it, since they never were evil. However, he did go to the Habinger's lair to slay him and obtain the key to the next room. Season 1 He was in Comatose for all of The Room of Plague Inc due to the virus, but returned in The Room of Terraria as a much more active character. He ended up collecting a Yo-yo to fight creatures, but wasn't able to kill Duke Fishron with it, resulting in him being eaten. After the gang slayed Fishron, he heard a cry from a voice in the jungle. Going with Me, Duck and a recently revived King Slime to find the voice. From there, they encountered The Golem, who was holding a new figure. The four fought to free the figure, but were pleasantly surprised to see another new character help them out. The five of them slew the Golem, and ended up freeing Lucas from his endless torture to the Golem. From the room onward, Lucas and Barbarian King became best friends. Whenever one was in trouble, the other would be quick to save him. This temporarily ended in The Room of Undertale, where Lucas threatened to kill him for killing Toriel, and abandoned the group. Barbarian King continued without him, until near the end of Snowdin, where Me teleported everyone to the end, including him and Lucas. Lucas had a very tough time with Omega Flowey, so Barbarian King did his best to pull him through the battle. Near the end, when Flowey tried to crush Lucas, Barbarian King bashed his Flairon into the beast's hands, making him drop Lucas. He then chose to kill Flowey in his weakest state, but got stopped by Dark Dracul, who told him it wasn't up to him alone to decide. After the decision was made to spare him, he and Lucas fought Sans the Skeleton and Papyrus in a pokemon battle. He didn't do too well, because all of his pokemon were venomoths, but the two won in the end due to Lucas' advantage in number of pokemon. In The Room of Star Wars, he met his future self and Super Monkey. They gave him a lightsaber, and brought him to Hoth to fight Necrola. He fell poisoned due to GLaDOS' neurotoxins, but got cured of it. Once he got to The Room of Super Mario Galaxy, he was immediately welcomed to the room by having his best friend kidnapped by Bowser. He and Super Monkey fought through several galaxies to get to him, and ultimately stop Bowser. He borrowed Lucas' Cute Fishron for the room, but gave it back to him at the end. He moved on to The Room of Super Smash Bros, and managed to beat Duck but lost to Star Butterfly. When everyone revolted, Master Hand turned everyone in the glass room evil, including him. Script's rifts managed to revert him to good a few times. When the gang got to The Lair of the Dark Star, he lost his ability to use Iron Fist, so he used his Rage Spells instead. He ended up getting killed by Duke Fishron, and turned into OVERLORD. However, Dark Dracul converted him back to good. Season 2 In his second arrival into the rooms (Mostly to save Lucas), he found two Sligs beating at an egg. He killed them and took the egg, which later hatched into a Jangmo-o. In Humanimation, he was cornered by Monkey Mauler and Sacul the Dark Archer. He refused to fight them, despite demands from Sonic the Hedgehog. The two took him to Ripto's Space Station, and converted him into Barbarian Tyrant. However, in Isolation Point, he was brought back to good. After Mephiles' betrayal in Time Turmoil, he has become very hostile, even towards his allies. He chooses to ignore whatever situation is going on, due to his desire to get revenge on the hedgehog, and must be persuaded to help the gang out. Specials Triple Deluxe is kicked off when he (And surprisingly not Lucas this time) is attacked and kidnapped by Taranza, leaving the gang to try and rescue him. Abilities and weapons *Iron Fist: Allows him to become powerful and power up everyone around him. It also has the ability to summon barbarians, but that only seldom happens. *Spell bottles: Barbarian King has the ability to use bottles that contain multiple kinds of spells: **Lightning Spell: As to be expected, summons lightning bolts that crash down on the foe. **Rage Spell: Causes everyone to become faster and stronger. He never uses this except in urgent cases, as Iron Fist is generally just better. **Heal Spell: Heals everything in a range. **Freeze Spell: Freezes a foe. **Haste Spell: Causes the target to become extremely fast. **Ppison Spell: Deals damage to foes overtime. *Summon Builder's Hut: He has the ability to cut a hole in the ground to summon a builder. He currently has only done this in The Room of Mario Kart to build a kart for him and Lucas. *Sword: A sword so powerful that it can destroy buildings. His weapon of choice. *Flairon: An extremely powerful flail that can create bubbles. *Amazon: A very powerful Yo-yo. However, the only time he used it ended up being useless. After he got the Flairon, he never used it again. Relationships *Lucas: Best friends. They act to each other like brothers. They like to pick on each other, but it's very clear that they both love and respect each other, especially since the former saved the latter from his life as a slave to the Golem. *Me and Mewtwo: He respects them for their powers, but also fear them for the same reason. Nontheless, he sees them as friends and great allies. He just grows paranoid that he'll get in the middle of their destructive powers. *Script: He has grown angry about him, after he started cheating in The Room of Mario Kart. He requested him to be banned from the race because of this. In later rooms, he has a much harder time trusting him. *Knuckles the Echidna: Ever since Chilling Night, the two have been very hostile towards each other, and will often halt the gang's process solely to bicker and challenge each others' strength. While Knuckles simply snarks at him, Barbarian King will outright threaten to injure him. Speech Bubble .}} Trivia *He comes from the game Clash of Clans. This is shared with P.E.K.K.A. (Though the latter is more based off of his Clash Royale varient.) **Another character in the game, Archer Queen, is referenced in The Room of Terraria. He mentions her while being amazed by Lucas' archery skills. *He originally pronounced "I" as "ah", until Moon Snail found it to be a dumb character trait. *He and Mewtwo were the only two characters to have drank GLaDOS's punch and turned into GLaDOS. *While he's mostly dim-witted compared to the other characters, he has shown examples of his wit. When GLaDOS requested 5 people to drink the punch to stop Evil Chell, and most refused, he created five barbarians with Iron Fist to give them the punch. *He once broke the fourth wall to state that Moon Snail, his player, lives in the Central Time Zone. *The AMA between him and Lucas reveals the following: **His favorite foods are "chicken, spaghetti and flowers". ***He does not actually like eating flowers. He just stated he does to frighten Flowey the Flower. ***In addition, he loved eating Dark Elixir before he got into the locked rooms. **He has no crushes. **He owns 100 Venonats. ***This is a reference to the fact that his player, Moon Snail, lived in an area where Venonats are extremely common. *In addition, the Interlocked interview with him and Moon Snail's other characters reveals the following: **He feels the rooms have made him stronger. **His favorite game is Clash of Clans. **His favorite moment was battling Golem. **His least favorite moment was going into comatose. **He's most scared of Necrola. **He is neither a cat person nor a dog person. **His preferred pizza is Chicken Pizza. **His favorite character not made by Moon Snail is P.E.K.K.A. **He does not have an ideal vacation, as he is "not really much of a traveller". **He still has no crushes. **He wants to be distracted less. **His one wish is to reach level 45. **His saddest moment was seeing ARCHER, as it hurt him on a personal level. **He wishes to return to his village once he leaves the rooms. **He's excited for season 2. *His Lockbook handle, TheLegend27, is a reference to a famous username in a Game of War commercial. **Ironically, Game of War is infamous for being similar to Clash of Clans, the game originated from. *He is 's first character made. *According to Moon Snail, his SOUL type is Justice. *Moon Snail has since lost interest in the Clash series, but continues to use the character. See Also *Future Barbarian King, his future self. *OVERLORD, his Killer Robot version. *Barbarian Tyrant, his Floro Seeded form. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Characters Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Adults Category:Weapon users Category:Alive